sphaerafandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Zewan-Tal
The Kingdom of Zewan-Tal, better known simply as Zewan-Tal is a kingdom located in the central eastern half of Sphaera. It is a landlocked nation bordering the Confederacy of Saremitas and Reakin in the north, the Meiyan Empire in the east and south, and the Eralih Empire and Conclave of Kergen in the east. Zewan-Tal is the result of the merging of the Kingdom of Zewan and the Tal Tribes who migrated from the east after a prolonged drought forced them to seek new lands. With the aid of the foreign warriors, Old Zewan defeated its rivals in the surrounding localities. The two peoples alliance became a permanent union after the marriage of the Zewani princess Daya to the Tal's High Chief's son, Rintan. Zewan-Tal is ruled by a monarch from the capital of Sennal-Tal. The kingdom is known for its vast forests and mountain cities. Etymology Zewan is the shorted version of the Zewani words "Zewalu wa Nali", "People of the Forest". The words became conjoined and shortened over time. Tal is the Tal word for self-referencing themselves, "The People". It was added to the kingdom's name to symbolize the union between Old Zewan and the Tal tribes. With both languages translated together, Zewan-Tal literally becomes, "The People of the Forest People". Geography Zewan-Tal is a land dominated by mountains and valleys, which are surrounded and covered by large swathes of forest. Farther north the steeper mountains dominate the land and the forest thin away. Westward is a similar situation. To the south, the forest gets thinner and thinner until replaced by grassy plains outside of the realm of Zewan-Tal. Eastwards, the forest continues up to and passed Lake Natalani, which marks the border of Zewan-Tal. History Forest Tribes The warring forest tribes eventually forced several groups into the mountains. Mountain Civilization These banded together to become Zewan which eventually grew powerful enough to push back and reclaim their old homelands. Expansion After a century, all the forest tribes west of Natalani Lake were under the rule of the Kingdom of Zewan. Tal Arrival Hostilities with the immigrating Tal tribes from the southwest were handled with nationally sponsored assimilation, paving the way for the combined peoples' Kingdom of Zewan-Tal. Government Zewan-Tal is ruled by a king (or queen) for their entire life unless they abdicate in favor of another. The eldest child succeeds to the throne following the previous ruler’s death and a coronation ceremony. Until a ruler is crowned the kingdom is administered by a council of nobles from the ruling houses and senior government officials. The power of the monarch is limited by laws set when Zewan and the Tal were first united. Decisions affecting the nations require the input of the nobility before being decreed as law. In the event of extreme disapproval, a council can be called by the heads of ruling houses and if 3/4th of them are against a new law, if can be revoked. A declaration of war and subsequent military action can only be undertaken with the approval of the ruling nobles as well. Provinces Following the merging of Zewan and the Tal a century ago, Zewan-Tal is currently divided into fifteen provinces each governed by one of the ruling noble families. While largely free to manage their own affairs, the territories still swear loyalty to the king and once national matters have been decided on, are expected to act on them promptly. Listed from oldest to newest: * Sennal * Daijavu * Tennal * Jixt Veras * Milosennal * Bangaruke * Senenovu * Eldo * Caemivu * Vihavu * Deko-Tal * Shilla * Han * Muyeol * Aejang Economy Trade is a vital aspect for the Zetali. Merchants travel far and wide to bring goods and necessities to the mountain cities and the deep forest villages. Because of this, the merchant population has rapidly grown in recent years. Traders who take advantage of seasonal desires, national needs, and knowledge of where is what in Zewan-Tal can make a pretty coin. Military The king and male nobility are required to have knowledge of warfare. In times of war they are to lead the charge into battle. Beyond that, there is the standing Zetali army. The army is a small, but active force that patrols the borders, protects the land against raiders, and guards national buildings and persons. Individual territories can maintain their own force. In times of trouble these are used to supplement the main army. The Zetali have yet to take advantage of iron to make swords like other people. Blunt weapons like the mace, and sharper ones like the hatchet and pole arm are the mainstay of the military. Likewise, metal armor hasn't made much headway though the Zetali do use small shields. Bows are used extensively as both the Zewani and Tal forerunners made good use of them. The inability to provide for a large travelling army, indeed, the inability for a large army to travel at all in the treacherous mountains and deep forest led to the road network with its series of fortifications. Supplies are kept in fort depots to ensure there is at least some food available when the army goes on march in addition to whatever rations and supplies they bring with them. The Zetali have never attempted a large scale campaign outside their borders, so how they would deal with an extended supply line is unknown. There is a force separate from the army called the Uvo Tal. Serving the king directly, they are a smaller, but more mobile and elite fighting force deployed for more specialized missions. Infrastructure Settlements that grew into cities originated in the mountains to protect the people from their enemies. These cities were carved right of the mountains and were originally isolated and designed to be impenetrable from below. In times of trouble, the narrows and winding paths could be blocked and rope and ladders hauled up to prevent entry. As the Zewan consolidated their power and immediate survival became less of an issue, these cities became focal points for political, economic, and military hubs. They were large and established and overlooked forest and valley settlements, making them ideal to serve as the center of the expanding Zewan civilization. The pathways to the mountain cities have given rise to wider roads and water highways that stretch out through the kingdom. In recent years, a primitive elevator system has also been set up to facilitate faster movement of goods up and down the cities. Smaller cities, towns, and settlements are located in the valleys and woodlands that surround the mountains. While larger ones have cleared their surrounding area to make room for fields, deeper into the forest are essentially hidden villages whose only viable access points are the designated roads. These smaller settlements are often used as checkpoints and forts. Culture Family A single family unit consists of consists of an adult man and woman couple, the woman's parents, and the couple's children. A couple will marry and move into the bride's family household. The man is adopted into the woman's family and they house him until he has proven capable of sustaining himself and their daughter. An exception to this is if the man is the eldest child of his household and the woman the younger in hers - In this case they will move in with the groom's family. The younger children will leave with their families once they have proven capable of sustaining themselves, usually with some parting gifts such as livestock, or valuables . The eldest will keep the house of the parents and take care of them in their old age. Unless stated otherwise, the belonging of the deceased parents will go to the child who cared for them in their old age. Religion Jael means “The Way”. To practice Jaelism to be a follower of the Way. Jael is the source of all existence, life and death, all things spring from it and all things return to it. From Jael sprang the universe, including the first man. When this man died his body fell into the earth and out of his bones sprang all the people of the world. They were lost and confused until a second man from born from Jael brought them the knowledge of how to live peaceful and meaningful lives. This man is named Taerjabuk, and is considered the founder of Jaelism. He later became the administrator of Heaven and Earth. The closest thing to a supreme god the Zetali have, he directly runs the cosmos and nature. Somal was a normal man whose devotion to Jael caused him to have revelations which he spread among the populous. A problem arose when the direct connection to Jael caused him to speak in ways impossible to understand. His daughter translated his lessons into song and dance to help memorize them. They became the first Immortals - humans who had attained everlasting life by being perfectly in tune with Jael. Somal became the Judge of Man, who determines the fate of deceased souls, while his daughter, Natalani became the Keeper of the Verse, who keeps custody of the scared texts and is in charge of festivals and ceremonial rites. Since those ancient days, various others have achieved immortality and are considered deities to seek guidance from. There is no strict hierarchy among the teachers and followers of Jael. While traditionally the Palace Adviser has held a place of respect as the highest official and instructor on Jaelism, the more common approach to seniority is for the current religious leader of an area to appoint a successor before his death. The lead teacher of a town, or village is the Jaelzen, or Teacher of the Way, who oversees the ceremonial rites of the locality, advises the leadership, and oversees public welfare projects. Dead Zetali are buried after a mourning period. Ceremonial rites are conducted by the Jaelzen who prays for the souls safe journey through the afterlife and back to the Jael or Heaven. Often times treasured goods are buried with the deceased, and food it left behind to help with the journey through the next life. Language The Zewani language is mostly that of their Zewani forefathers with some odd Tal words that proved popular thrown in. It is grammatically similar to Germanic languages despite sharing no common words. Of note is that many words are said similarly with only a slight change in accent or stress to tell them apart. In the border provinces Tal remains a common language, even learned among the unified people to communicate with the rogue Tal tribes. A large minority of Viha nomads continue to speak their own tongue in the eastern provinces. Clothing Zetali of all classes like to dress with lots of colors on loose clothing in warm times with more subdued and practical furs and coats during the winter. Intricate patterns are weaved into clothing as a means of identification for families or locality. Both sexes wear beads in their braided hair. Like the clothing patterns, these are used for identification as well as decorative purposes. Demographics Zetali Zetali are of short stature. Men reach an average of 5’4 feet, and woman around 5 feet. Their skin is of a darker complexion than most other people. Zetali make up approximately 85% of Zewan-Tal's population. Category:Nation Category:Location Category:Zewan-Tal